mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Uprooted
:zooming :thud! :Rainbow Dash: Congratulations, Silverstream! You're officially the first non-Pegasus Wonderbolt! :Silverstream: Really?! That is such an honor! I don't know how to thank you, Professor Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Easy! You're kicking off our show right now! So get up there and make me proud! :whoosh! :Silverstream: Wait! I don't have my uniform! :Ocellus: Silverstream! Somehow, I missed a class all year, and the final is today! If I don't pass, I can't graduate! :Yona: screaming :beat :Yona: sighs :Ocellus: Whoa. That was weird. :Silverstream: And that's even weirder. :Smolder: sighs Hmm? Uh, this isn't mine! :Gallus: screams Make it stop! Make it stop! hyperventilating Huh? :Sandbar: noises :sounds : : Good. You have all answered my summons. :Silverstream: Wait. You mean this isn't my dream? :Yona: Friends must be dreaming together! :Gallus: More like a nightmare! :Sandbar: I know, right? How do I pick just one? They all look so good! :Smolder: That's your version of a bad dream? :Ocellus: But why did you bring us here, Headmare Twilight? : : I am not Twilight. I am merely the messenger. You all must hurry. The Tree of Harmony needs you. :smash! :sounds :Young Six: gasp : :squeaking :Spike: tongue Lookin' good. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! I have horrible news! :Spike: What's wrong? Is the Crystal Empire under attack again?! :Twilight Sparkle: What? No! We only have twenty highlighters! And they're all orange! How will everycreature color-code their notes?! :Spike: I'm pretty sure you're the only one that does that. :Twilight Sparkle: Still, twenty isn't enough for the new school year! :Spike: We got plenty of time to order more. The friendship students won't be back until— :open :Spike: Uh, now? :Yona: Whoa, whoa, whoa! :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Well, this is a surprise. Why are you all here so early? Did I send out the wrong back-to-school date?! :Smolder: Oh, we're not here for school. :Sandbar: Yeah. We're back 'cause the Tree of Harmony called us here. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Gallus: Don't feel bad it didn't reach out to you. We kinda have a special connection with it after last year. :Twilight Sparkle: But the Tree couldn't have called you. It's gone! Sombra destroyed it! :Young Six: gasp :Spike: Mmmmaybe next time, ease in with those truth bombs. :Sandbar: W-What about the Elements of Harmony? :Twilight Sparkle: Those are gone, too. :Ocellus: But doesn't that mean the Everfree Forest will take over Equestria?! :Spike: We've got that part under control, and Sombra won't be coming back, so... some good news, right? :Silverstream: Can we see the Tree ourselves? Or what's left of it? :Twilight Sparkle: As long as you promise to stick together. The Castle of the Two Sisters isn't the safest place, as you may remember. :Yona: Yona not scared of puckwudgies anymore! Friends save whole school from evil Pegasus! :Spike: to Twilight She does have a point. :Young Six: laughing :Ocellus: Yes! :Young Six: gasp :Gallus: How could this happen?! :Ocellus: gasps If only we hadn't gone home for summer break. Maybe we could've saved the Tree. :Smolder: huffs I wish that Sombra guy was still around, so we could teach him a lesson! :Yona: That not bring back Tree. Or Elements of Harmony. :Silverstream: gasps Wait! We all saw and heard the Tree in our dream, right? How could it talk to us if it was really gone? Maybe if we close our eyes and think really strong friendship thoughts, the Tree will get better! :Smolder: Eh, I've heard worse suggestions. :music :beat :Sandbar: whisper Is it working? :Yona: No. :Ocellus: I guess the Tree really is gone. :Gallus: Then we need to do something to honor it! :Smolder: Ah, good idea, Gallus! :Sandbar: Hey, maybe that's why the Tree called us! It must've used the last of its magic to make sure we'd come here and keep its memory alive! :Ocellus: It did say it needed us. :Thorax: Ocellus! :noise :thud :Thorax: There you are! The hive has been worried sick! Why did you leave without telling us? The last time you and your friends did that, it almost brought our kingdoms to war! :noise :Ocellus: Uh, sorry, Thorax! It was an emergency! :Thorax: Well, next time, ask before you run off. Now, come on. Let's go home. :Smolder: Wait! She can't leave! We have a... dragon quest! :Thorax: But she's not a dragon. :noise :Thorax: You know what I mean. :noise :Yona: This quest for all Yona friends! Need to help Tree! :Sandbar: And it might take a while. :Silverstream: Can we stay, Headmare Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, as long as you get permission from your kingdoms, I suppose it's all right. :Gallus: You want that permission in triplicate, or is one enough? :beat :Gallus: What? I like to be prepared. :yelling :Smolder: straining Yah! :cheering :Smolder: laughs :music :Yona: snorts :on door :Grampa Gruff: coughs :slams :continues :dialogue :Sandbar: Hey, you're back! Great! Since I live locally, I figured I'd do a little cleaning up while you were gone. Give us a head start, you know? :Rest of Young Six: gasp :Gallus: Sandbar, where's the Tree? :Sandbar: I got rid of it, to make room for a memorial. :Smolder: You did this?! :Sandbar: Uh, yeah. That's what you guys were thinking, right? :Smolder: smack :Silverstream: So not. :Ocellus: How can we remember the Tree if it's totally gone?! :Sandbar: Oh, it's not gone. Look! I planted a new tree. grumbles :Ocellus: Sandbar, you know that's not the same tree, right? :Sandbar: But it's a symbol, y'know? :Yona: Pony heart in right place. :Gallus: growls That doesn't matter! This cave was supposed to stay exactly the same so that future creatures could come visit and experience the memory of the Tree! :Sandbar: Sorry, everycreature. I thought I was helping. :Smolder: The Tree of Harmony is a huge part of Equestrian history. If we're gonna honor it, we need to do better than that. :Silverstream: Yeah! Like with lots of artwork that represents the symbolism and deep emotions of the Tree! :Gallus: No! It should be a museum with all the Tree's history and artifacts. :Smolder: Or a really big and imposing monument, so everycreature knows how powerful the Tree was! :Ocellus: I think we should turn this cave into a place for creatures to reflect on the Tree's true gift – the Elements of Harmony. :Smolder: Boring. :Silverstream: I like my idea better. :Sandbar: What's more perfect than another tree?! :Ocellus: What would Headmare Twilight want? :Gallus: Yona! You've been awfully quiet. Which idea do you like best? :Yona: Yona like when friends not argue. M-Maybe friends listen to each other and... make plan together? :beat :Rest of Young Six: Naaaah. :Yona: groans :Sandbar: sapling Hey, little guy. Need a drink? :sprinkling :Gallus: Step right up! Walk this way! Welcome to the one, the only, magical Tree of Harmony Museum! Come, see the birthplace of the Tree! Grown from the tears of a basilisk and tended day and night by pony magicians! This is truly one of the wonders of Equestria! :Yona: Uh, Gallus? None of that actually true. :Gallus: So? Honoring the Tree means giving it a story that creatures will care about. :Sandbar: It already has a great story! :Gallus: Yeah, but mine makes more sense. :Sandbar: Whatever. Can you just keep it down? My sapling doesn't like the noise. :Gallus: Good! It doesn't belong in the Tree's memorial anyway. tourists And if you think this is great, just wait until you see the mystical Cave of Harmony! :scraping :Smolder: straining :thud :crunch :whoosh :Yona: What dragon doing? :Smolder: straining Making a memorial statue of the Tree. When creatures see this, they'll be super impressed! :Yona: Uh, look like rock, not tree. :Smolder: I'm not finished yet! And, honestly, I'm kinda having a hard time remembering what the Tree looked like. I can't believe I'm already forgetting. :noises, splats and splashes, etc. :Silverstream: Hmmm... Needs more loyalty. :splash :Silverstream: Careful, Yona! It's not dry yet. :Yona: What hippogriff painting? :Silverstream: It's the Tree, silly! See? These are the emotions its loss made me feel, dancing with the representations of Elements of Harmony! :beat :Silverstream: Maybe I should label it. :creaking :splash :Ocellus: Oops! Sorry! :Silverstream: Oh, no! Brown isn't an Element of Harmony! :splashing :Ocellus: straining Thanks, Yona! This fountain is heavier than I thought. :thud :chimes :zap :Ocellus: It's for creatures to look at as they honor the Tree's memory in quiet thought and contemplation. I got some help and guidance from the counselor at our feelings forum back home. Only positive energy will bloom here. :Gallus: Wait! You can't go yet! :Tourists: gasps :Gallus: There's a whole puppet show of the time the Tree tested us in the catacombs under the School of Friendship! Smolder Hey, stop! You can't bring that hunk of junk into my museum! :Smolder: It's not for your museum. It's for my tree memorial. :Gallus: So leave it outside! :Smolder: It belongs in here! :crunch :crash :splash :Silverstream: gasps :rumbling :Yona: gasps :crash :Gallus: Uh-oh. :Silverstream: gasps What did you do?! :flowing :Ocellus: My meditation garden is ruined! Why couldn't you've been more careful?! :Gallus: This never would have happened if you had all just listened to me! :Sandbar: And made the Tree some kind of roadside attraction?! Uh, no thanks! :Silverstream: into paper bag Headmare Twilight is gonna be so mad when she sees what you guys did to the Cave of Harmony! :Smolder: Yeah, like some rainbow art project was better? :Sandbar: Not cool! :Silverstream: It's impressionism! :Ocellus: I'm just glad the Tree isn't here to see this. :Smolder: This is all your fault! :Gallus: I give up! :Yona: grunts Quiet! stomps Friends doing this the wrong way. All remembering Tree of Harmony for what Tree was, not what Tree is! :Smolder: You mean 'gone'? :Yona: No! Yona mean even though Tree not here here, Tree here. In hearts. Tree made friendship even closer. :Ocellus: That's right! We ran away to be together right above this spot! The Castle of the Two Sisters! :Sandbar: And later on, the Tree tested us to show us we're stronger as a team! :Smolder: It did call us all here. :Silverstream: gasps You mean the Tree of Harmony lives on in our friendship! :Gallus: Wow. I can't believe we just got schooled by a yak. :Yona: Yaks know things not forever. That's why smash and rebuild. :Ocellus: I think we took care of the smashing part. :Gallus: Then maybe we should start building. Together? :Smolder: Just one problem. We still haven't decided what we should do for the Tree. :Yona: Yona have idea. :clanking :Ocellus: The Tree! Where did you find it?! :Sandbar: Oh, I didn't move it too far. :beat :Sandbar: It was kinda heavy. :Gallus: And you're just mentioning this now? :Yona: What important is that Yona bring back branches so friends can rebuild! :Smolder: Rebuild what, exactly? :Silverstream: Ooh-ooh-ooh, I know! Something that represents what the Tree is! The gateway to our friendship! :Yona: Yes! What ponies call it? Club... home? :Gallus: A treehouse! :Ocellus: gasps That's a great idea! :Smolder: I know the Tree would've liked that! :Yona: Uh-huh! :zap :Sandbar: straining Help me lift this piece! :Sandbar: Well? What do you think? :Ocellus: It's, uh... kinda messy... :squeaking :Smolder: Yeah... like a bunch of different parts all smushed together. :Silverstream: Oh, it's just like us! :Yona: Yona think it perfect! :Gallus: Let's give it a try. :thud :Young Six: giggling :rumbling :Sandbar: Whoa! What's happening?! :Ocellus: It looks like magic! :Smolder: Everycreature out! :Young Six: panting :and creaking :crunch :creaking :sounds :Young Six: gasps Whoa! :Gallus: How did that happen? :glow : : Because of you. The spirit of the Treehouse would have perished without your selfless deeds and caring. Whenever you seek solace, come here. Your friendship, and the friendship of future generations, will always be safe within these walls. :zap :opens :zap :Twilight Sparkle: I felt a burst of magic all the way over at the school! Is everycreature okay? :Silverstream: A little confused, but definitely okay! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Where did this come from? :Smolder: We were kinda gonna ask you the same thing. :Spike: It looks like part of the Tree of Harmony. But how? I thought it was destroyed! :Ocellus: It was. But when we used the broken parts to build something new, this happened. :Twilight Sparkle: The Tree has always been good at surprises. When Star Swirl planted the Tree's seed, he didn't even know what it would grow into. I guess the Tree is still alive, changing and adapting to be whatever Equestria needs. :Gallus: A cool place to hang out? :Twilight Sparkle: Something tells me this is more than that. It seems the Elements of Harmony may still be with us in their own way. :Spike: sighs That's actually really reassuring. :Silverstream: But why did the Tree need our help to become something new? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I'd say your friendship is more powerful than you know. :Yona: Oh, Yona know. Yona just need to remind friends. :Spike: So, who's gonna give us the tour? :Young Six: and uhh-ing :Twilight Sparkle: giggles Why don't we all go in together? :Young Six: laughing :credits es:Transcripciones/Sin Raíces